Bella's a vampire!
by elliot.and.jd.4eva1
Summary: What if Bella was already a vampire and attending Forks High when the cullens move to Forks?Bella is all alone and hates being a vampire.eventually bellaxedward
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Another first day at Forks High. I hear the grumbling of the students surrounding me and laugh quietly to myself . They think four years of high school is bad, try ninety! Yep, I've been going to high school for ninety years, pretty much every teenager's idea of hell right? Yeah, pretty much.

Good thing I'm not a teenager then. Well I guess technically I am. I am forever frozen at the age of seventeen. Sounds cool right? Wrong! You're probably wondering if I'm delusional and if you should send for the men in white coats.

I'm not. I'm a vampire.

Believe me or not, makes no difference to me, it's the truth whether you choose to believe it or not. I bet your first question is whether or not I drink human blood. The answer is no. I do not. I drink the blood of animals, I feel like enough of a monster already without adding the murders of innocent people to the list.

I have been this way for ninety long years, alone and self loathing. The vampire who changed me didn't stick around long enough to explain to me what I was. When I realised, I was horrified. I had to let the people who loved me, my family my friends think I was dead, and watch as they grew old and eventually died. I guess I could have changed them, but I was afraid they would hate me for damning them to this existence.

The pain of the change was agonising and I'll never forget it, the horrific burning sensation that lasted three never ending days. When I awoke I tried to destroy myself, the monster I had become but I couldn't. I was virtually indestructible, as are all vampires. That's just great isn't it? That's when I decided I would only drink the blood of animals, not humans.

So that is how I've spent the last ninety years, alone, repeating high school, feeding on animals and hating myself for what I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S. Meyer. I wish it were mine but it's not so please don't sue.

Hey everyone thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Shakespeare lemonade,vamppyy,sweetevie14 since you were the first to review,

thanks a lot for the reviews they were all really positive

I'll try to give Bella more self-confidence.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed after I wrote this aswell.

And thanks to everyone who just read too.

This chapter is in EPOV tell me what you think

Another chapter will go up either tonight or tomorrow.

EPOV

Another first day of high school. This one was in a small rainy town called Forks.

Perfect for vampires.

My family, which consists of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and myself, had just moved to Forks. We had stayed four years in the last place and thought that any longer would be pushing it, seeing as how we do not age.

You may think I am crazy but we really are vampires, but we do not feed on human blood. Instead, we hunt animals. It keeps us strong but the thirst is never really satisfied. However we would all prefer to endure the burning than to take the life of an innocent human being

.

I have been this way for over a hundred years, ever since I was changed by Carlisle when I was dying of Spanish influenza. I am very grateful to him for saving me but I can't help but think of myself as a monster. I shouldn't have the right to exist

.

Carlisle is the father figure to the five of us 'kids', Esme is our mother figure and Carlisle's wife. Emmett is the strongest vampire I have ever met and married to Rosalie, the most vain. Jasper is married to Alice and is an empath. He can feel and project the emotions of others. Alice can see the future, but it can change , based on the decisions that people make. She is overly energetic and obsessed with shopping.

It can be quite annoying at times

.

And myself, my name is Edward and I have no mate. I can read minds. I have spent the last one hundred years alone. I do have four 'brothers' and 'sisters' and a 'mother' and 'father' but being in the constant presence of three couples can sometimes make you feel very alone.

Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S.M.

Okay, this is chapter 3

Nothing much happens, sorry it's short.

BPOV

I was sitting in my first class of the day waiting for the school year to officially start when I felt someone sit on the chair beside me. Oh no, I thought, here we go again.

One of the human males of the school, Mike, has an infatuation with me. I have tried a million times to subtly hint that I am not interested, but he just does not seem to get it.

Each time my 'hints' become less and less subtle but he is either very stupid or just doesn't care. I believe that it's a mixture of both.

'Hey Bella', he asked, 'You free tonight?'

'No, Mike', I answered firmly, 'Not tonight, tomorrow night or any night for the foreseeable future!' I think that made him get the picture.

'Fine then', he snapped and stlked off.

I sighed deeply. The human males in this school had no idea how lucky they were that I took no particular interest in any of them

.

I wish that I could say that I'd seen the last of Mike but I knew that he'd have 'forgiven' me and be back by tomorrow. Unfortunately.

Well, what do you think?

Please review and let me know.

I'll try and update today or tomorrow.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to S. Meyer.

EPOV

We arrived at Forks High and headed straight for the front office to get our new schedules. The woman behind the desk was shocked, to say the least. I guess we did make quite the impression, with our inhuman, vampire beauty. But it was all a trick, a trick to lure in our prey.

'Hello', I said pleasantly, 'We're here to collect our schedules.'

'He-here y-you are', she stuttered._ Much too young. Much too young. Much too young, _she chanted in her head. I smirked at her thoughts and thanked her.

We stepped out of the office when suddenly, Alice stopped. We all knew she was having a vision and waited patiently. After a moment or two, she looked up and said 'There is another vampire at this school. Her name is Bella Swan.'

**What did you think?**

**Review and let me know.**

**Edward and Bella will probably meet in the next chapter.**

**I don't know if Bella should have her shield power or not, let me know what you think.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series.

BPOV

I walked out of the school and headed out to my beat up Chevy. Great, I thought to myself, another night all alone, how I wish I could sleep! I sighed. Maybe I'll go hunting.

All of a sudden, I heard someone say hi. I blink out of my stupor and see a short, pixie-like girl standing in front of me with her hand stretched out in front of her. Oh, I thought to myself, she must be one of the new kids everyone is talking about.

It takes my mind a moment to register that she is a vampire and has four others standing behind her. I'm relieved to note that all their eyes are a topaz colour, like mine, which means that they do not feed on humans. It seems that they are thinking the same thing.

'Hi, I'm Alice', says the pixie-like girl. She seems very energetic and to be honest scares me just a little bit. I nodded and she continued. 'And this is my husband Jasper.' He was blonde, tall and seemed quite shy. 'That's Emmett and Rosalie', she said, pointing towards a huge guy with a goofy-looking grin on his face. He reminded me somewhat of a giant teddy-bear. The girl, Rosalie, had blonde hair and was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She made me feel completely plain and inadequate. She was the type of girl who would make your self-esteem plummet just by being in the same room as her.

'And that's Edward.' She said finally. He was gorgeous; he had tousled bronze hair and a crooked smile on his lips. If I was still human I would be blushed fifty shades of scarlet. Thank god I'd gotten rid of **that** trait when I became a vampire!

I realised I'd been staring and thanked the powers that be once again for my inability to blush. So I cleared my throat and introduced myself. 'Hello, my name is Bella Swan.'

EPOV

We were shocked, to say the least, when Alice told us there was another vampire at the school. We decided to find her after school so e could determine whether or not she was a threat.

I doubted it, seeing as how she attended school, and was probably a 'vegetarian', just like us, and only fed on the blood of animals.

It was surprising that there was another vampire in Forks at all, let alone a vegetarian one, Forks wasn't that big of a place. I asked Alice if she was part of another coven but Alice said no, she was all alone. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards this girl that I'd never met, she was all alone. I may have no mate but at least I have my family.

We found Bella outside the school by a red Chevy, which I could only assume was hers. I found myself staring at her, she was truly beautiful! She had long brown curly hair and topaz eyes. I had been right about her being a 'vegetarian'. Unfortunately Emmett noticed my staring.

_Ooh __whittle Eddie has a whittle crush on whittle Bella!_

I fought the urge to growl as Emmett suppressed laughter and settled for grinning at me smugly instead.

Alice was introducing everybody to Bella. She reached me last and I smiled at Bella. She smiled back and I felt my insides melt. 'Hello, my name is Bella Swan', she said. And that's when I realised something. I couldn't read her mind.

**So that was in BPOV and EPOV. **

**Review and let me know what you think,**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**D****isclaimer: all belongs to S.M.**

BPOV

'So', Alice continued, 'Maybe you should follow us to our house so we can talk more privately and you can meet Carlisle and Esme.' I wondered idly who Carlisle and Esme were, but she gave me no opportunity to ask. They all quickly got into the silver Volvo that was parked next to my truck. They pulled out of the parking lot so I got into my truck and followed behind them.

When we arrived at their 'house', I could only gape at it in amazement. It was a mansion. They were obviously mega-rich. All five of them got out of the car and laughed at my expression. They invited me inside so we could discuss things further.

It turns out that Carlisle and Esme were the mother and father figure of the vampire 'family'. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of them; I had spent the last ninety years of my existence alone, whilst they all had each other. Jasper looked at me sympathetically; as if he knew exactly how I was feeling. Weird.

Alice bounced up and down in front of me and started to tell me more about her family. It turns out that Alice can see the future, but it is subject to change. Jasper is an empath; he can feel and influence the emotions of others. Edward can read minds.

I smirked at that, he couldn't read my mind, unless I wanted him to of course. Thank god for that. Edward was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and frustration.

I decided to put him out of his misery so I lifted my shield and projected the thought, _Sorry buddy, you can't read my mind. Why? Because I have a shield. Buh bye now!_ Then I reclosed my mind to him

On his face, was a look of pure shock. Apparently, Alice had 'seen' what had happened and took it upon herself to inform everyone else. Emmett hooted with laughter and Edward glared at him. That just made him laugh harder. Wow, I thought, Emmett is really loud.

EPOV

'So', Alice continued, 'Maybe you should follow us to our house so we can talk more privately and you can meet Carlisle and Esme.'

We arrived at the house and Bella could only gape in amazement. We all laughed at the shock on her face.

Alice told Bella all about the family's powers. When she heard that I could read minds, except hers of course, she smirked and all of a sudden, I could hear her thoughts. _Sorry buddy, you can't read my mind. Why? Because I have a shield. Buh bye now! _Then she reclosed my mind to me. How did she do that?! I was completely confused and frustrated. Unfortunately, Alice had 'seen' what had happened and took it upon herself to inform everyone else. Emmett hooted with laughter and I glared at him. That just made him laugh harder.

Bastard.

**Ok ****, EPOV was really short, I know. **

**But there wasn't much more to write really.**

**Next chapter should be up sometime later today.**

**It'll be longer, I promise.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing ,**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to S.M **

_**BPOV**_

The Cullens had invited me to join their coven. They had even invited me to move into their house, which was very generous. I accepted their offer with open arms and thanked them profusely.

They showed me to my room, I had my own room! They assured me that I was not intruding and that I was very welcome. Miraculously, all my stuff was already in my room. I was sure Alice was to thank for that, along with her psychic abilities.

I found a note taped to the headboard of my bed, I didn't need one of course, and I don't even sleep for crying out loud**. Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I** **going to do with you? We ****have**** to go shopping this weekend. ****No ****excuses. Xxx Alice.**

Great, I thought to myself sarcastically, just what I need, shopping. I instantly felt guilty. I shouldn't be so ungrateful.

I was just settling down onto the bed with my MP3 player when there was a soft knock on the door. 'Come in', I said and Edward stepped into my room. God, he was beautiful! He looked around sheepishly and I motioned for him to sit on the bed. He sat down and turned towards me. 'Hi', he said, 'I was wondering if I could talk to you about your shield, if you don't mind, that is.' Of course that was why he was here, why would he be interested in plain old me? 'Of course not', I replied. 'What would you like to know?' 'How does it work?

'Well basically, no-one can read my mind unless I push my shield away from my self.' _Like this, I_ thought_, it used to be really hard and take a lot of focus but since I've spent the last ninety years practicing, it's gotten a lot easier._ I then reclosed my mind so that he couldn't read any embarrassing thoughts I might have about him. Like how gorgeous his hair is. Yeah, like that.

Anyway, he was gaping at me in shack. 'Wow,' he said, 'that's really impressive!' I swear, if I were still human, I'd be blushing scarlet. 'I can also project the shield onto others', I said. 'Wow, he said again, 'Would you mind of we tried that, Bella?' 'Of course not, Edward', I replied and smiled at him.

'Umm', he said uncomfortably, 'Maybe it's not such a good idea after all. It seems that everyone else in the house is …ahem…preoccupied. We'd best not disturb them.' It took me a moment to realise what he meant, and when I did, I involuntarily shivered. He laughed when he noticed this and said 'Don't worry, you get used to it. Besides, at least you don't have to listen to their thoughts!' he made a face and I laughed. Thank god for that, I thought.

We were silent after that, but it wasn't awkward, it was a companionable silence. I looked into his eyes and he looked straight back. Neither of us realised we were inching towards each other until our lips met.

At first, it was soft and gentle. But then I pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him more deeply. We continued kissing until we realised it was morning and nearly time to get ready for school. Good thing us vampires don't have to breathe, eh? He lifted his head, looked deep into my eyes and said, 'I love you, Bella.' 'I love you too, Edward.

**Okay, so next chapter will either be this in EPOV or the next day in Bella's.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Probably won't go up until tomorrow at the earliest. **

**Will update when I have gotten 5 reviews for this chapter, at least. : L**

**Please review,**

**Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot. Everything you recognise belongs to the great S. Meyer. So please don't sue.**

**A/N: hey everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter and please review to let me know what you think.**

BPOV

We arrived at the school and Alice wouldn't stop buzzing around Edward and I. She, of course, knew about us. Damn psychic! Well, not really, but it was kinda annoying. Edward hasn't once let go of my hand and he keeps on smiling at me. I love his smile!

All of a sudden, one of the human girls, Jessica, I think her name was, came up to Edward and started talking to him as if I wasn't even there. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled in a feeble attempt at being seductive.

Almost simultaneously, mike showed up to perform his daily torture of me. I mentally groaned. Mike, like Jessica was ignoring me, ignored Edward.

'Hey, Bella, you free tonight?'

'Hey Edward', Jessica said 'flirtatiously'. 'Would you like to take me out tonight? I'm sure we could think of something fun to do.' She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. God, she looked ridiculous!

I lifted my shield effortlessly and sent a thought to Edward. _What do we do now?_ He looked thoughtful for a moment or two. Then, suddenly, he grabbed me by the waist. Thank Christ for vampire balance, I thought to myself.

He wrapped his arms around me and addressed both mike and Jessica. 'I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but both Bella and I will be **very** busy tonight. As well as every other night for the foreseeable future.' He said this very politely, but with a definite edge to his voice. Also, the smirk on his face and his suggestive tone left mike and Jessica in no doubt as to what we would be 'busy' with. But I knew that wouldn't happen, Edward was far too much a gentleman.

He looked at me silently pleading with me to play along. So I nodded slightly, wound my arm around his waist, and beamed brightly. 'Yes mike and Jessica, as Edward mentioned, we are going to be **extremely** busy tonight. So sorry to disappoint you.' I said, not sorry at all.

Jessica glared at me and muttered 'slut' and 'bitch' under her breath, too quiet for human ears. Hah, look who's talking! Then she stormed off. Mike just looked dejected and slowly walked away. Edward looked smugly after him and pulled me closer to him. He had been jealous! Not that I minded or had any right to, I had been jealous too, after all.

He lowered his head, gently kissed my lips and whispered softly that he loved me. I'll admit it, I was dazzled. I managed to shake it off though and told him that I loved him too, so very much. Someone coughed loudly and I looked up to see all the Cullens staring at us. How embarrassing! Edward seemed unbothered.

And then it started. 'So Eddie, you and Bella gonna be reeeaaall busy tonight, huh?' Emmett laughed. 'Reallly busy? You might need some tips then Eddie. If you're gonna get reeeaaalllll busy!' Edward and I groaned. This would take a while to blow over.

EPOV

We had just arrived at the school. Thank god, I finally got out of that car. The whole ride here, Alice had gone on about what had happened between Bella and I, as if it were somehow her business.

Oh great, I thought sarcastically, here comes Jessica Stanley. Just what I need! She was very rude, talking to me as if Bella, my soul mate, was not standing there right beside me. I could read her thoughts. It was pretty obvious that Bella and I were together, even to someone like Jessica Stanley. But she assumed that she was much prettier than Bella and so would hold much more appeal to me than Bella, resulting in me leaving Bella for her and us running away together, thus beginning an epic romance. What an idiot! Bella was much more beautiful than her.

All of a sudden, Mike Newton was in front of us. This confused me until he looked at **my **Bella. I felt a sudden urge of jealousy and possessiveness and glared at mike. 'Hey, Bella, you free tonight?' asked mike.

'Hey Edward', Jessica said 'flirtatiously'. 'Would you like to take me out tonight? I'm sure we could think of something fun to do.' She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. God, she looked ridiculous!

Suddenly I heard Bella_ What do we do now? _I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed Bella by the waist and wrapped my arms tightly around her. Then I addressed both mike and Jessica. 'I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but both Bella and I will be **very** busy tonight. As well as every other night for the foreseeable future.' I said with a smirk. _ Oohh Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a golden carriage._ Emmett taunted me. Oh well, I thought, at least you can always depend on him to be infantile.

I looked at Bella and pleaded silently with her to play along. She seemed to have no problem with it. 'Yes mike and Jessica, as Edward mentioned, we are going to be **extremely** busy tonight. So sorry to disappoint you.' She said, not sorry at all. God that sounded good. No Edward, snap out of it, I scolded myself.

Jessica glared at Bella and muttered 'slut' and 'bitch' under her breath, too quiet for human ears. Hah, look who's talking! Then she stormed off. Mike just looked dejected and slowly walked away. I looked smugly after him and pulled Bella closer to me.

I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her gently. I whispered softly how much I loved her and she said she loved me too. How this angel could ever love me, I did not know. Someone coughed loudly and I looked up to see all my brothers and sisters staring at us. Bella looked embarrassed. I wasn't really bothered, to be honest.

And then it started. 'So Eddie, you and Bella gonna be reeeaaall busy tonight, huh?' Emmett laughed. 'Reallly busy? You might need some tips then Eddie. If you're gonna get reeeaaalllll busy!' Bella and I groaned. This would take a while to blow over.

**Okay so that's the next chapter.**

**Ill try to update again tomorrow or Monday.**

**Please read and review **

**Thanks**

**Ps the more you review, the faster I update. Any ideas you may have, please let me know! **********


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I know I haven't updated in like 4eva but I hope this makes up 4 it. I had exams to concentrate on. I just got my summer holidays so ill be able to update a lot more often. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all you recognise so don't sue!**

BPOV

God, Emmett is really starting to annoy me. He took Edward's comment to Jessica and Mike way too seriously. Or maybe he was just bored and felt like screwing with us. Yeah, probably the latter.

Anyway, he spent the whole of the rest of the day annoying us, which was quite an achievement, seeing as how he has **no **classes with us. I really don't know how he managed it, but I guess he is a vampire. Emmett's not-so-subtle comments weren't exactly surprising, but Edward's reactions sure were. I had been led to believe that Edward was generally extremely serious. However his retorts were anything but.

Anytime Emmett would say anything inappropriate, Edward would not ground his teeth together or growl or anything I had been led to expect. Instead, he would simply nod his head, take my hand and grin at Emmett. It left everyone altogether puzzled. Especially Emmett. Which I must admit, is beyond amusing. When Emmett is puzzled, he reminds me of a usually spoilt rotten child used to always getting his own way, that has just been told he cannot have something he asked for. It's freaking hilarious **(a/n: okay I know this line is really out of character, but I thought of it and couldn't get it out of my head so I put it in.)**

When we got home from school, Edward pulled me into his room, lay me down on his bed, and started to kiss me. Now, while this was very flattering, I was very curious about his calm reactions towards Emmett's comments. So I asked him.

'To be honest Bella, I love you, and I really don't care what anyone, least of all my brother thinks about it.' And then he kissed me again. This time, I didn't interrupt him.

'AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL EYES! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!' 'EMMETT GET THE HELL OUT! DON'T YOU KNOCK?????? GET OUT!!!'

Oh my god! Emmett walked in on Edward and me! OhmygodOhmygodOhmy godOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! Edward was covering me up with a sheet while Emmett just stood there gawking at us. I thanked the powers that be, for what felt like the millionth time since I'd met Edward, that I was no longer human and so unable to blush. If I was, I'd be red as a tomato right now.

_Edward? What do we do?_

_Carry on? _He smirked.

_Yeah Edward. I'm SURE that will help!_

_Well, he has no right to be in here, it's my room. He can't just come banging in anytime he wants and expect to never see anything he does not wish to!_

'So, you weren't messing when you said you two were gonna get busy tonight?' laughed Emmett. That shook Edward and I out of our silent conversation. 'No I was not, now get out and leave us alone!', Edward roared. Emmett left grinning like an idiot and I knew that the whole house would know within five minutes. Great!

_What now?_

_Continue?_

Ah, sure why not?

**Ill post epov by tomorrow if I get 15 reviews ******

**I love reviews I need them to live! (only messing, but plz do review)**

**R and R u know the drill **

**Let me know what u think and about any ideas u may have to make this story better**

**Thanks, **

**Kate xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER****: All you recognise belong to the great .**

**Ok I said id update when I got 15 reviews, I didn't, but I got close enough.**

**I had this written already and just had to add little bits and pieces so I decided to post it. It's a lot longer than the others.**

**Enjoy the chapter and, as always, PLEASE REVIEW! ******

EPOV

God, Emmett really needs to get his own life and stop butting his stupid nose into mine! He's really starting to annoy Bella. He's making her feel really uncomfortable. Just because of what I said to get mike and Jessica to get them off of Bella's and my back. He really needs to find something to better occupy his time with!

He spent the rest of the day trying to annoy us, which I must admit was quite an achievement, seeing as how we had no classes together. He kept making inappropriate comments. The ones he made in his mind were even worse than the ones that came out of his mouth, and they were pretty bad. I shudder just thinking about it.

However , I refused to rise to the bait. I simply nodded my head and smiled, I was too happy about bella and I to let Emmett rile me up. This seemed to shock everyone immensely.

_Am I really that uptight?_ I thought to myself. _That my own family can scarcely believe that I'm not lunging at Emmett right now? Nice! (sarcastic) reallllly nice!_ Even Emmett was puzzled_. _Which I must admit, is beyond amusing. When Emmett is puzzled, he reminds me of a usually spoilt rotten child used to always getting his own way, that has just been told he cannot have something he asked for. It's freaking hilarious.

When we got home, I pulled Bella into my room, lay her down on the bed and started to kiss her. She pulled away from me, which was both surprising and confusing. She asked me why I hadn't blown up at Emmett. I simply chuckled at her and said, 'To be honest Bella, I love you, and I really don't care what anyone, least of all my brother thinks about it.' And then I kissed her again. This time, she didn't interrupt me.

'AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL EYES! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!' 'EMMETT GET THE HELL OUT! DON'T YOU KNOCK?????? GET OUT!!!'

_Shit, Emmett would be the one to walk in on us, wouldn't he? Im gonna hear about this for the rest of eternity. I can just hear him now 'oh look my virgin little brother is all grown up and finally got some yada yada yada.' Ugh!_

**(A/n: okay I know some of you were confused by this in the last chapter but I decided to let this be part of Bella's power too. I forgot to mention it and sorry for the confusion. Hope that clears up a few things.)**

_Edward? What do we do?_

_Carry on? _I smirked.

_Yeah Edward. I'm SURE that will help!_

_Well, he has no right to be in here, it's my room. He can't just come banging in anytime he wants and expect to never see anything he does not wish to!_

'So, you weren't messing when you said you two were gonna get busy tonight?' laughed Emmett. That shook Bella and I out of our silent conversation. 'No I was not, now get out and leave us alone!' I roared. Emmett left grinning like an idiot and I knew that the whole house would know within five minutes. Great!

_What now?_

_Continue?_

And we did.

**(AND BECAUSE I'M FEELING ESPECIALLY NICE!********)**

BPOV

Oh, no time to face the music. 'Come on Edward, its time to go to school, we have to get up and get dressed.' 'I don't wanna. I wanna stay here all day, with you.' 'Edward, you're starting to sound like Emmett, and that's not a good thing. Now get out of bed and get dressed for school.' I went to get my clothes and heard him mutter 'God, you sound like my mother!' 'I heard that, Edward Anthony mason Cullen, and you'll regret it!'

We got downstairs, eventually, and the first person we met was Emmett. Just our luck. He was wearing an expression of mock anger. 'What's wrong with sounding like me Bella?' All I could do was laugh at him, standing there like an infant, with his arms crossed and his lower lip jutting out. Unfortunately, he took no serious offense and decided to no longer dwell on the subject. Instead, he took up on the one that I had been dreading the inevitable discussion of, ever since Emmett had walked in on Edward and me.

'Oh, look at the time! Sorry Emmett, but Edward and I need to head off for school. We don't want to be late, now do we?' Then I grabbed Edward by the arm and sprinted the both of us out of there, leaving Emmett with no opportunity to thwart my escape. 'Oh thank god!' I said, more to myself than anyone else. 'You know, you're going to have to take his incessant teasing sometime, you may as well get it over and done with.' came Edward's velvety voice, startling me. 'I know that Edward, but I reallly just don't want to face it right now, okay?' 'Okay Bella.'

We got into Edward's silver Volvo and spent the short ride to school in comfortable silence. We got out of the car at the school and Edward turned to me, smiled and put his hand around my waist. We made our way into the school and only just made it to class on time. We weren't technically late, but Mr. Varner was a bastard and decided to make examples of the two of us. To lourde the power he had over us as the 'great trig teacher'. Yeah, rite! Anyway, he scowled at us and asked us why we were 'late'. Before I could even think of an answer, Edward had begun speaking. 'I'm very sorry we are late sir. Bella was unable to get me out of the bed this morning when we woke up. To be quite honest, sir, I would have much preferred to have stayed there with her today instead of coming to school. We'll try not to let it happen again.'

OH MY GOD! I can't believe Edward just said that. He did not just say that did he? Apparently, he did. Everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, was staring at us open-mouthed. Edward just shrugged and steered us towards our desk. I still can't believe he actually said that. The teacher shook himself out of it first. He obviously had no clue as to how to respond to something like that, so he decided to simply carry on with his lesson. I wanted to know what the hell was going through Edward's head when he said that, so I lifted my shield so that I could talk to him.

_What the hell Edward?_

_Sorry, Bella. I just couldn't resist. You're not mad at me are you?_

_No, I guess not. It was kinda funny._

_Oh my god, did you see Newton's face. You should've heard what he was thinking! Apparently, he seems to be under the illusion that he somehow has some sort of claim over you. How do you suggest we show him that you belong to me and no-one else?_

_Is that why you said what you said?_

_Mostly, it was also just to see the looks on people's faces, bloody hilarious! He still doesn't seem to get it though. _

_Idiot!_

_I agree._

And then the bell rang, shaking us out of our silent conversation. As we walked out the classroom door together, I could feel the jealous glares going into my back. Ouch, those girls really need to get a life! Alice bounced up to us, her energetic little self. 'Ohmygodthatwassooofunnyguys!' She'd obviously had a vision of what would happen. 'Ohandiloveyourideatoshowmikebellaisyoursedwardcanihelp???????!!!!!!!!' Was she ever** not** hyper? The answer….no. But she was willing to help with or mike problem. Maybe she'd help with Jessica too; I doubt she'll give up on Edward any easier than mike will give up on me. I wonder what she was thinking when Edward announced to the whole class what we'd been up to last night. I smirked at the thought. This was going to be fun.

**YEY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Ill post epov of this chapter and bpov and ****maybe**** epov of the next chapter by tomorrow or the next day. **

**Kate**

**Xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: all belongs to SM.**

**OMG 96 reviews that's fucking amazing (sorry for the language, but it is!) I just wanted to add how sorry I am for the delay. I don't know when this chap will be up, but hopefully ASAP.**

**A/n: ok I finally get to update****.**** Yey**! **Sorry about the delay but my brother keeps hogging ****my**** laptop. He doesn't seem to grasp the concept that it's actually mine. Ah well, all brothers are pains, just have to live with them, unfortunately. ******

**Anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy, and as always, review!**

**PS: this song is absolutely amazing I love it and listened to it over and over again as I wrote this chapter ****.com/watch?v=FfLM-LwTurQ**

**EPOV**

'Come on Edward, its time to go to school, we have to get up and get dressed.' 'I don't wanna. I wanna stay here all day, with you.' 'Edward, you're starting to sound like Emmett, and that's not a good thing. Now get out of bed and get dressed for school.' 'God, you sound like my mother!' 'I heard that, Edward Anthony mason Cullen, and you'll regret it!'

We got downstairs, and the first person we met was Emmett. Just our luck. He was wearing an expression of mock anger. 'What's wrong with sounding like me Bella?' All she could do was laugh at him, standing there like an infant, with his arms crossed and his lower lip jutting out. Unfortunately, he took no serious offense and decided to no longer dwell on the subject. Instead, he took up on the one that I had been dreading the inevitable discussion of, ever since Emmett had walked in on Bella and me.

'Oh, look at the time! Sorry Emmett, but Edward and I need to head off for school. We don't want to be late, now do we?' Then she grabbed me by the arm and sprinted the both of us out of there, leaving Emmett with no opportunity to thwart our escape. 'Oh thank god!' she said, more to herself than anyone else. 'You know, you're going to have to take his incessant teasing sometime, you may as well get it over and done with.' I said, undoubtedly startling her. 'I know that Edward, but I reallly just don't want to face it right now, okay?' 'Okay Bella.'

We got into my silver Volvo and spent the short ride to school in comfortable silence. We got out of the car at the school and I turned to Bella, smiled and put my hand around her waist. We made our way into the school and only just made it to class on time. We weren't technically late, but Mr. Varner was a bastard and decided to make examples of the two of us. To lourde the power he had over us as the 'great trig teacher'. Yeah, rite! Anyway, he scowled at us and asked us why we were 'late'. I said the first thing that came to mind, I myself found it quite amusing.' I'm very sorry we are late sir. Bella was unable to get me out of the bed this morning when we woke up. To be quite honest, sir, I would have much preferred to have stayed there with her today instead of coming to school. We'll try not to let it happen again.'

Wow. Do these people have any lives whatsoever? Apparently not. One casual comment and they're all gaping at us like they'd just discovered fire. Imbeciles! And their thoughts! Jessica's thoughts were consumed with envy and mikes had an edge of possessiveness to them, as if he had any claim over **my **Bella!I just shrugged and steered us towards our desk. The teacher shook himself out of it first. He obviously had no clue as to how to respond to something like that, so he decided to simply carry on with his lesson.

_What the hell Edward?_

I guess I was expecting this. Ah well!

_Sorry, Bella. I just couldn't resist. You're not mad at me are you?_

_No, I guess not. It was kinda funny._

_Oh my god, did you see Newton's face. You should've heard what he was thinking! Apparently, he seems to be under the illusion that he somehow has some sort of claim over you. How do you suggest we show him that you belong to me and no-one else?_

_Is that why you said what you said?_

_Mostly, it was also just to see the looks on people's faces, bloody hilarious! He still doesn't seem to get it though. _

_Idiot!_

_I agree._

And then the bell rang, shaking us out of our silent conversation. As we walked out the classroom door together, I could feel the jealous glares going into my back. Ouch, those guys really need to get a life! Alice bounced up to us, her energetic little self. 'Ohmygodthatwassooofunnyguys!' She'd obviously had a vision of what would happen. 'Ohandiloveyourideatoshowmikebellaisyoursedwardcanihelp???????!!!!!!!!' Was she ever** not** hyper? The answer….no. But she was willing to help with or Jessica problem. Maybe she'd help with mike too; I doubt he'll give up on Bella any easier than Jessica will give up on me. I smirked as I remembered the thoughts going through both of their heads when they heard what I said. This was going to be fun.

**BPOV**

We devised our plan last night to convince mike and Jessica that they had absolutely no chance with us. We would arrange it so that they would catch us in a closet, making out. Over-done? Yes, no doubt about it. But it's a classic for a reason, right?!

We got into the school and went to class. We would put our plan into action at lunch. I'm so excited, I'm starting to resemble Alice, and that's never good. Oh my god, is it just me or are today's classes going extra slow? Yey, lunch! I actually jumped up and clapped me, Bella swan. What on earth is the world coming to? Everyone looked at me like I'd just sprouted an extra head. Edward just looked at me knowingly and smirked. He knew exactly what I was so excited about, and I can tell you that it was definitely not today's lunch special!

We made our way out of the classroom and headed toward the closet that we had chosen. Alice had been entrusted with the task of making sure that Jessica and mike came. She said that she knew exactly what to do, I had absolutely no idea, but no doubt she'd get them here. To be quite honest, I really did not want to know. She could be quite scary when she wanted to. I thought of the shopping trip she would force me to embark upon tomorrow and mentally shivered. Eyeuk!

I noticed that we had reached our destination and took a gulp of unnecessary air. I was becoming nervous. I hadn't really thought about the fact that I would be making out with Edward in front of people, one of those people being someone who was, for all intents and purposes, Edward's sister. Edward's sister with a camcorder so we could relive the moment when Jessica and mike realized that their chances with us were null over and over again. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Can vampires be sick? Because if they can, I think that I'm going to be…. I felt something squeeze my hand and looked up to see Edward's beyond dazzling smile. How on earth did someone like me end up with someone as amazing as him?

I shook myself out of my daze and allowed him to lead me into the closet. Before I knew what was happening, Edward had me pressed against the wall of the closet and his mouth was on mine. Oh my god, my knees actually just went weak. I could feel Edward smirk against my lips and hear a small chuckle escape his mouth. He lifted my legs and placed the on his hips and pressed harder against me. I moaned and all thought of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley left my mind. The only people who existed were Edward and I.

I was soon shaken out of my reverie when I heard the door open and two shocked gasps followed by Alice's giggles. Shit! I forgot.

'Bella, how could you?'

'You fucking skank! He's my boyfriend, get the fuck away from him!'

'Sorry Newton, Stanley,' Edward said, 'but as you can see, Bella and I are extremely busy right now, and this closet is occupied, so FUCK RIGHT OFF!'

Then he slammed the door in their faces and went right back to kissing me. And, once again, my mind turned to mush.

**So, how was that? I'd like to thank ****Alice-Cullen-Twila-Reader**** for the idea. I'll update ASAP but, as I mentioned above, my brother keeps hogging my laptop. I'll do my best though. There'll only be a couple more chapters in this story, but I have ideas for others that ill start working on as soon as I've finished this one. I don't want to start anew one until I have this finished. Ill update once I've gotten 25 reviews. I know it's a lot but I need a bit of time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, PLEASE REVIEW! ********: L**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: all belongs to sm**

**Last chap, enjoy. Pretty fluffy. **

**Plz r&r.**

BPOV

We had just gotten home from school when Alice announced to everyone that we were going to watch the video. Oh god, this is going to be embarrassing, I thought to myself. Edward smiled at me and squeezed my hand. 'Oh just get on with it', I said. As if she would have listened to me if I had objected anyway. Alice squealed in delight and danced over to the TV to put the video in.

The image of Edward and I kissing came onto the screen and then the camera view turned to the shocked faces of mike and Jessica. And I have to tell you, it was even funnier the second time around. Emmett was rolling around on the floor laughing when he heard Edward tell them to fuck off. I swear that if it was physically possible, him being a vampire, he would be pissing himself from laughter.

'Nice one eddy, I didn't think you had it in ya!' he said to Edward, which caused him to scowl back at him. 'And you, my little sis, all grown up, I feel tears welling up', he said to me. Sarcastic bastard. 'Feck off, Emmett', I replied. 'Come on Edward, we're going upstairs.' I grabbed his hand and all but dragged him to our room.

'Grr, stupid Emmett....', 'Uhh bella…', '...thinks he's sooo smart…', '...bella…', '…I could just, ugh…..', 'BELLLA!' 'Huh, what's wrong Edward?' 'Umm, I have something I want to ask you.' 'Yes?' He reached into his pocket for something. 'Well, I know that we haven't known each other for that long, bella, but I love you and you're the only one I could ever want to be with.' He bent down on one knee and took my hand. I felt my eyes widen in shock. 'Isabella Marie Swan, would you please do me the great honour of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man in existence?' Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, huh I'm starting to sound like Alice, ah screw it, oh my god! 'YES, OF COURSE I WILL!' then I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him senseless. Good thing we don't need air.

Of course, this moment of pure bliss was interrupted by none other than Alice. She danced gracefully into the room, clapped her hands together in glee and said two words that scared me more than anything ever had or would, 'Yey, shopping!'

Ugh, did I mention how much I HATE shopping. Alice had dragged me to at least fifty boutiques to look at wedding dresses. I must have tried on about three hundred, no exaggeration. I knew that it was impossible for vampires to be tired, but I felt exhausted. Alice of course was her usual energetic self and absolutely loving the chance to plan a completely extravagant and unnecessary wedding, when all Edward and I really wanted was a small one. I had thought about the option of eloping, but as soon as I even so much as entertained the idea, Alice would, of course 'see' it, and ensure that I was in no doubt that, 'that was so not gonna happen'. Ah well, a girl can dream, and hope, right?

We finally found the 'perfect' dress, and I must admit it was beautiful. It was simple and white. It was sleeveless and had a high waist. The skirt flowed out somewhat and trailed down past my ankles. It was truly beautiful and when I tried it on, it looked like it was made specifically for me, and knowing Alice, it could have been. Then, I looked at the price, and choked. I could not afford this! $50,000, for one dress?! You have got to be kidding me!

'Do you like it bella?

'Umm, I think that maybe we should keep looking.'

'Why it looks perfect on you, it's not because of the price is it?' She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me.

'Oh, no, no of course not, it is very beautiful, but um…..uh……' Man, I suck at lying!

'Yey, I'm glad you like it', Alice clapped her hands in victory, 'Because I already bought it.' What, she did what?! How could she have bought it already?! I was about to object but Alice was already dragging me out the door and waving goodbye to the saleslady.

When we got home, Edward stood up to greet us and asked if we had gotten 'the dress'. He asked to see it, but Alice said no, seeing as how it was bad luck. Edward just laughed and told everyone that we were going upstairs.

When we reached our room, Edward asked me if I was okay. I told him I was, just that a shopping trip with Alice was draining, even for a vampire. He agreed with me and the room descended into comfortable silence.

Edward suddenly turned to me.

'I can't wait for you to be my wife Bella, do you know that? I love you so much!'

'I love you too Edward, just two more weeks until graduation, then two days later, we will be man and wife.' And then he was kissing me.

The next two weeks went by in a blur, finals (**an: I don't know what the exams done at the end of high school are called in the US, in Ireland, its called the leaving cert, but of course its different over there, so I thought finals was safest)**

Graduation etc, it all happened so fast I don't even remember really living it.

But, here I was, standing outside the church on my wedding day, with Carlisle about to give me away to the love of my life, with Alice and Rosalie at my side as my bridesmaids. The doors opened and I saw Edward waiting for me, and from then nothing else mattered, nothing but Edward and I. Not Jessica Stanley glaring at me, not Mike Newton looking at the floor dejectedly like a kicked puppy, nothing! Just Edward and I.

I reached the altar to see Emmett grinning at me in his usual fashion and jasper nod at me in greeting, also his usual fashion. Then, I looked back at Edward to see his eyes shining with love, for me! Yippee! Ooh, that rhymed. Bella, concentrate, I scolded myself. Carlisle handed me to Edward and kissed my cheek. The priest began to speak, but I barely listened. I was too lost in Edward's eyes. I was shook out of my reverie by his heavenly voice saying, 'I do.' I repeated, 'I do.' 'I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.' And he did.

**Ok, so that's it. I think I might cry. Just kidding. Alas, it had to end at some ****stage. I thought it was a cute ending, but of course, I want to hear your opinions! ******** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. Everyone was very positive and encouraging, and even if they weren't, constructive criticism works, it's very helpful. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you'll take as much an interest in further stories written by me.**

**So, I have an idea for a new story and I want to hear what you think. I'll decide whether or not to write it depending on the feedback I get: Bella is changed long before Edward. She is alone. She saves him from the Spanish influenza, not Carlisle. They join together, but don't realise that they are meant to be together, or won't admit it. They find Carlisle and esme, joining the Cullen coven. All are 'vegetarians' still. Years pass. They move to forks. Rest of Cullens are still human (Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, jasper.) Edward and bella enrol at forks high to pose as teenagers, as they have done many times before. They have become good friends over the years but are still not together. They pose as esme and Carlisle's adoptive children and pretend to be together to get annoying hormonal teenagers to leave them alone. What will happen?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks, **

**Kate **

**Xxxxx**


	13. Author's Note:Please Read

Hey everyone. As you all know, I have finished 'Bella's a vampire', I hope you all liked the ending. To anyone who thought that this was an extra chapter, sorry for getting your hopes up, it's not. In the final chapter I left an author's note with an idea for a new story. The feedback I've gotten has been very positive and encouraged me to begin writing it. I'll be starting either later today or tomorrow. It will probably be a few days before it's posted, seeing as how I want to make sure the story is as good as it can be. I also want to write longer chapters, because the ones in BAV were so short. BAV was my first story and I was just getting the hang of . I really appreciate everyone who reviewed and read. You all rock! (smiley face, but they don't come up. Weird). Anyway, as I was saying, I'll be starting the new story soon. I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with a title though. Any ideas you may have would be greatly appreciated, just leave them in a review.

Thanks,

.jd.4eva1


End file.
